After School Surprises
by The writer of dreams
Summary: A couple having fun in a classroom after school. What could possibly go wrong? A little addition for all SOMA fans and for the guilty pleasure we get from all the drama that does not involve us.


Hello there...

Sooo.. first fanfiction ever posting... kinda nervous about it..

Anyway..

Disclaimer... I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, otherwise I'd be making a lot of money and not oploading fanfictions on the internet

Moving on!

x-x-x-x

The sound of small whimpers and moans quietly passed through the door and into the empty hallways of the school. Inside the classroom, a teenage girl lied on her back on top of a desk with a panting guy hovering over her form, standing between her legs. His hands roughly holding onto her waist to keep him buried in her core and to make sure she kept up with his quick pace. His head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent moan and with his eyes shut.

His open shirt with ripped off buttons, that was sure to make people turn their heads when he afterwards went past them, clung to him like a second skin because of the sweat that flooded through the pores in his body. His jeans hung loose around his ankles and the girl's legs were wrapped tightly around his narrow hips – drawing him close.

She in contrast was almost naked save for the miniskirt that was hoisted around her midriff. Her blond hair was sprawled all over the desk and certainty not in the perfect pigtail form it had been in moments before. Her only other article of clothing was the knee high stockings which none of them had had the time or care to be troubled with. With their current business, one of the stockings had gone down to her ankle while its partner stayed perfectly just above the knee.

Her hands were tied over her head with a red tie. One that she had given him some time ago, as a mock gift because he got a good grade. A **very** good one. One that he had never accomplished before and probably wouldn't have reached if she hadn't taught him and constantly thrown books at him, to make him stop his advances to her body and continued reading.

x-x-x-x

He had told her it wasn't **cool** to study. That comment had rewarded him with another collision with a textbook, but that wasn't what had got him to get serious.

Oh no. The real reason was totally different.

You see… just before he went unconscious he heard her say that if he didn't study he wouldn't get any sex.

At first he thought she was only joking or even better that - it had been his imagination. But soon he discovered that it was the undeniable truth. She slept in her old room instead of his, which quickly had become **their** room, since they had begun dating. She even avoided direct contact with him, in form of a hug or a make out session on the couch. But the worse part about it was that it looked like it didn't even affect her. Like she was completely fine **not** having sex with him. Her constant flirting and teasing didn't exactly help the situation, and only coursed him to become even more agitated.

By the end of the week he broke down, went to his knees and begged her to have sex with him or he swore he would go crazy.

She was evil and had him promise her to study none stop for the next big test, which they would receive in class Monday morning, in which he would usually sleep. And if that wasn't enough, she still wouldn't let him take her. She said it was to make sure he did as he promised and studied.

And boy did he study.

He couldn't remember ever reading that many books or taking so many notes in such a short time span or in fact his whole life. Even **she** was impressed. It got even better the day of the announcement of the results.

Never in his life had he been more nervous and agitated. He even had to jerk himself off in his morning shower because his morning wood just wouldn't go away and she didn't feel like helping him.

When he looked over the board his first thought was that maybe they had forgotten him or by some mysterious way had lost it, that way he would have to take the test all over again. But when a fellow classmate came by, nudging him on the shoulder and told him congrats, he became aware of the name in the second place. Of course she was in first place, but that didn't wipe the huge smile of his face.

He found her proud eyes and mesmerizing smile and he was by her side in an instant. He almost didn't pick up her comment about him actually being able to do it when he set his mind on it, as he threw her over his shoulder and bolted for their apartment. He could have sworn he also heard her crying that they still had two hours of school left, but at that moment he didn't care. Everything was drowned out from his mind. All he could think about was that thing between his legs that had been denied its rights for way too long.

They stayed in bed the rest of the day with the only distraction of the delivery of the Chinese takeout. And even that didn't interrupt much when she giddily said that maybe she should deny him sex more if it would improve his grades.

Let's just say that they didn't finish the takeout.

x-x-x-x

By now he didn't think he had ever taken her this hard and deep before, and a thought of hurting her briefly crossed his mind before he resumed his pace and pounded her into the wooden desk. He swiftly leant down to take one of her rosy peeks between his teeth and managed to suck on it too. Her body was flustered from the desire that ran through her, and made it impossible for her to stay focused on anything else, than the throbbing feeling of having him pounding inside of her. Screwing her brain out and making her toes crumble in anticipation before another hard trust of his hips made her surrender to his every whishes.

She began screaming from pleasure again and he quickly covered her mouth with his own to muffle the sounds of pure desire that poured from her sinful red lips – swollen from previously encounter with his dick. He would have to do that again and soon. The thought of emptying his load inside of her and risking getting her pregnant was not exactly on his to do-list, though he already knew the dangers of what they where doing now. He had to wonder again as to why he never had condoms on him when he needed them.

Their tongs battled for dominance but soon ended with her surrendering cause one of them was definitely more stubborn than the other.

"Quiet or you're gonna get us exposed! You want the whole school to know about it?" His rough voice was dripping with lust and something hidden in between.

She shook her head, eyes closing in effort to keep her moans to a minimum and her orgasm from raging through her body. She was so close but she didn't want to come just yet.

"Didn't think so either".

He licked her from the shoulder to her jaw, letting his sharp teethes briefly bite the soft flesh before they began their journey back to her breast. Her breasts were far from what other would call big, but to him it didn't matter. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Ever since he first had the pleasure of meeting her, he rarely looked at any other girl except the occasionally classmates or other students of the school that happened to exchange a hurried conversation with him.

He could never get enough of her. Her bright smile that brought the heaven down to earth and captivating laugh that made him feel like the sun shined just a bit brighter. Of course there was other stuff too. Her tight sex and small ass that just begged to be ravaged. Her long legs wrapped around him in a way that only made him want to burry his dick deeper in her, and stay that way till neither of them had any energy left. This was where he belonged and no one and nothing would ever come between them.

She was his, and if anyone had the guts to ever look up under her skirt, that was by far too short to be allowed, they would have to come face to face with an outraged boyfriend. If they were lucky she wouldn't even notice them peeking and accuse him for being overprotective, and end the argument by colliding a book with his skull. If they where less lucky, she would give him a slight peck on the cheek and tell him not to hurt them too much. Then she would walk away giddying with her girlfriends and the offenders would be stuck with a deathscythe, who would be counting to three before he set after them in a hunt they already knew the outcome of.

He couldn't help the possessive smirk that was slowly creeping onto his face. His ghostly white hair hung down in front of his red eyes and he briefly stopped his trusting to wipe it away only for it to fall down once again and irritate him more than before.

"Sssoooouuuuulll".

Oh, so she was whining now. That was a good sign. It meant she was close and he was just about to finish himself. His confidence roused and he rotated his hips in just the right way that had her moaning in pleasure.

"What is it that you want Ma-ka?" His husky voice whispered so close to her ear and sent shivers down her spine. Soul even had to watch out himself, because when she let her breath go it too went close to his ear and a shiver went to his back and straight down to his groin. He lost his cool - there wasn't much else to do.

"Maka I have to pull out. Uhm don't want to get you pregnant."

"D-don't wooorry I'mmmm… ooon the pill."

It all came out in small gasp and Soul could barely keep a grasp of what she said, but when it finally kicked in he stopped all movement.

"YOU'RE WHAT!? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

He was getting frustrated but it had nothing to do with the throbbing down below. This meant that in all that time when he feared she would get pregnant, he actually had nothing to worry about. But above all. Why didn't she tell him? Didn't she trust him?

She mumbled something incomprehensible and Soul had to lean down to even get a hint of what she was saying.

"Sorry didn't catch that".

"I said: It's embarrassing!"

Maka blushed madly, surely making a tomato jealous. Normally, Soul would tease her and call her cute, but in their current state he was not exactly in the mood to be spitting comments about his girlfriend's adorable behavior. Right now his first priority was to calm himself down because he knew yelling at Maka would do no good.

"Maka, I'm you're boyfriend. I think I have the right to know about things like that. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Soul. It's just, that I thought it didn't matter and don't forget that it's **you** who constantly complain about me always talking about my "womanly things".

She winched at the last comment. Making the sour face he usually did, when talking about her cycles and so on.

"I know Maka, but this is different. This is not only about you. It's about us and what we do with our lives. You need to trust me and know that you can always rely on me and talk to me. **Even** if it's about things I prefer not to talk about. What else would there be in this relationship if we don't talk and trust each other. Damn it Maka".

By now Soul had removed his hands from her waist and was currently running one of them through his messy hair, gripping it tightly. They were still connected but Soul could feel his dick already going soft and slowly slip out of her, partly because she had let her legs fall from his waist, but mostly because of the sudden mood change.

Maka moved her tied hands to place them on her breast, suddenly feeling very naked in from of her partly clothed boyfriend.

"You really know how to ruin the mood ha?!"

His voice was softer than before but still held a hint of accusing in it.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make such a mess. It's just… L-Liz and Tsubaki were talking about it and they told how much better the sex was, and I just… I-I got talked into it but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you mostly because I was afraid of how you would react. If you would be happy or angry about me deciding this by my own".

He sighed in defeat. It was impossible to stay mad at her when she used that tone. It made her sound like a little lost puppy and with those big watery eyes she could make a grown man fall to his knees and make him apologize for all the sins in the world.

He was whipped and he knew it, but it didn't matter. She meant too much to him and likewise for her.

"I'm sorry too Maka… for getting mad. It's just… I hadn't exactly expecting it. Well, I guess in some ways I had. I know you like taking things slow and I wasn't sure about pressing the matter onto you, but I guess now is as good as any time".

He leant down and kissed her forehead, letting his lips stay for a minute longer just to savage the moment. His arms going on each side of her small form.

"So… I guess we won't be needing the gift from Blackstar anymore?"

"Duh, why do you think he gave it to you in the first place?"

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that Tsubaki has been on the pill since then?"

Maka shrugged not knowing the exact answer. Sure, they talked about a lot of things, but Tsubaki was very secretly about her sex life and stubbornly refused to talk about her loud partner and boyfriend, even when they tried to bribe her with her favorite chocolate. One time in lunch break, when the three girls had been discussing their boyfriends' unchanging need for physical exercise in form of sex, Tsubaki had turned light red on her cheeks in the mention of different positions and places. When Liz had questioned her about it she had turned even redder and admitted that Blackstar was quite the creative partner. Both girls had leant even closer to the black haired and asked what exactly she meant by that, but Tsubaki had sealed her lips and refused to speak the rest of the lunch.

"I guess so". Maka studying her fingers nervously and locked them together only to open them again and fold them once more, becoming aware of their quite awkward position.

"So that's why he wore that giant smirk all evening and talked about me being an ignorant kid. That bastard! **Not** cool!"

To elaborate the statement Soul wiggled back a little from Maka and crossed his arms over his chest, making the fabric of his torn open shirt close a bit around him. But before he could make any further comment they were distracted by a high pinched and very much Maka-like sound. They looked into each other's eyes and Maka couldn't help the mild rose tint that adored her cheeks. Soul smirked and leant once more over her small form.

"Seems like we got a bit distracted from our previous actions, my dear. Care to continue".

To make his statement clear he slowly drew out of her warmth only to shove himself back inside with a force that almost matched their previous.

"Soul… I-I love you". The red still adored her cheeks and she folded her hands while she sheepish looked into his ruby eyes.

"I know".

A hard smack on his head had him winching a little. She sure was strong for a girl.

"Jhese Maka, take it easy. I love you too, okay." He held still for a moment, letting their foreheads touch while a devilish smirk formed its way.

"But I'm still going to fuck you senseless, and I'm not about to stop any time soon. Take it or leave it baby". He couldn't keep the desire from penetrating his voice.

Maka took both of hands, since they were still tied by the tie, and laid them behind his neck, giving him a peck on the lips with a small smile grazing her own.

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

He took one finger and transformed it into a mini scythe to cut open the rope that kept her hands from touching him.

She was just about to make a comment about it when Soul withdrew his hips from hers and picked up from where they stopped. And as they continued, loader moans and whimpers filled the empty hallways as they came from the closed door that let to the young couple, ignorant to the tall, red haired who casually made his way down the hallway.

"Seem like someone is having fun in the classroom even though school has already ended. Wouldn't it be fun to give them a little surprise?"

Spirit Albarn was swiftly taking his phone from his pocket to catch a photo of the offenders. What a commotion it would make.

"Smile for the camera kiddoes".

x-x-x-x

Yeah... don't really know what to say... like I said, it's my first fanfiction ever posting because that just how much of a critic I am..

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and the lack of commas... English is obviously **NOT** my first language but I still thought: "Oh what the hell, I've reread this fanfiction a million times so why not post it"

I hope you liked it

xoxo


End file.
